In recent years, moisture intrusion has become a more significant concern in facilities management. Moisture intrusion into building walls can result from the failure of weather resistive barriers that are improperly designed or installed, or that have been subjected to prolonged exposure to the elements. If left unchecked, moisture intrusion can lead to an array of serious problems, including mold, rot and structural instability. Business liability arising from moisture related problems has skyrocketed, to the point where many insurers have eliminated or restricted coverage for water damage in their policies.
Many moisture intrusion problems that eventually require expensive solutions are detectable through monitoring before they cause acute damage. One known monitoring solution is to install electrical moisture sensors in building walls and periodically test for moisture content. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,181, for example, it is described to embed multiple moisture sensors in walls and electrically connect them to a central control unit. The central control unit periodically sends an excitation voltage to each sensor and measures a voltage drop across the sensor, from which the central control unit directly calculates the wall's moisture content using a resistance curve.
This known solution is severely limited in terms of its information yield and overall sophistication. First, the sensors in the known solution are monolithic devices that are only capable of conveying one type of information, namely, a voltage drop indicative of moisture content. These prior art sensors are incapable of conveying information on other parameters indicative of structural integrity, such as temperature and humidity, or operational parameters, such as the sensor's location, operational state and the time of day.
Second, the sensors in this known solution are passive devices that are incapable of initiating information transfer. These sensors must wait to be driven by a periodic excitation voltage to send information to the central control unit. They are incapable, for example, of initiating transmission of an alarm notification to the central control unit upon detecting that a threshold for a parameter relevant to structural integrity has been surpassed.
Third, the sensors in this known solution are immutable devices that are not programmatically initializable, configurable or upgradeable. These sensors are not, for example, programmable to bring them online or specify the parameters relating to structural integrity to be monitored, or the operational parameters to be used in monitoring, such as measuring frequency, reporting frequency and alarm thresholds.
There is accordingly a need for a solution for monitoring structural integrity of a building that yields more information and provides a more advanced feature set.